


Ground Rules Are Made To Be Broken

by alba17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen discovers one of Jack and Ianto's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt, broken handcuffs.

Gwen was halfway home before she realized she'd left her wallet on her desk. She'd been ordering those boots online and had her credit card out and had never put it back in her handbag. Damn it.

After backtracking through traffic, cursing the entire time, she found the Hub quiet and dark. She hated being there on her own; she could never shake the feeling that things lingered in the shadows. So she quickly threw her wallet in her handbag and whirled around to head for the door. 

"Oh!" A man's voice. "Gwen. I thought everyone was gone."

She stopped and turned. Ianto was at the top of the stairs to Jack's office. He was wearing nothing but a blue shirt – looked like Jack's – which thankfully was long enough to cover the essentials. She quickly averted her gaze, but not before catching a glance of an attractive chest and shapely legs.

"Ianto, I, uh, was just going, forgot something. Carry on!" She rushed to the door, suppressing a giggle. The door started to roll aside and she heard the unmistakable sound of Jack bellowing loudly and something metallic rattling.

"Ianto! Get back in here!"

**

"Morning, Gwen," Owen said, looking up from a sheaf of papers. 

"You're here early," she observed. 

"Well, you know, Arcanian corpses decompose at twice the rate of humans."

"Right. Seen Jack?"

Owen snickered. "You might not want to go in there," he said as Gwen headed towards Jack's office.

"One of those days, eh? Gotta take my chances, he needs to give me those UNIT logs so I can finish my report."

"It's your funeral."

When Gwen entered Jack's office, no one was in sight. The office was in slight disarray. It looked like everything on the desk had been swept on the floor.

"Jack!" she called. Maybe he was down in his cubbyhole. "Need those UNIT logs!" She stomped on the floor.

Jack groaned and called up. "I'll be up in a bit."

"I'm wai-ting!" Gwen sing-songed. God, what a mess, she thought, looking around. Just as Jack climbed out of his sleeping quarters, she noticed them: a pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling fan, loose and broken.

Oh.

"How can I help you, Gwen?" He was rubbing his wrists.

"Jack, why is there a pair of broken handcuffs hanging from the ceiling fan?"

"Oh, that." Jack frowned. "Let me tell you, Gwen, if you play a game with Ianto, always make sure everyone understands the ground rules before you start."


End file.
